Memories
by Residentevil06
Summary: Before Rammstein became famous they competed in a Battle of the Bands and won the opportunity to record their music. Natalia helps calm Till's nerves before the big show, because even the legendary Till Lindemann gets nervous sometimes. Till/OC


RE06: Hello to everyone that stumbles upon this little oneshot! I don't usually write one-shots but I wrote this the other night after listening to Rammstein's song "Kokain" I have to admit I have a little crush on Till Lindemann even though he's old enough to be my father :-P Anyway I own nothing Rammstein! I just wanted to write this and post incase anyone wanted to read a little Rammstein lovin'

Memories: One-shot

"Till," He finally looked up from his sheet of lyrics. He'd spent the last twenty minutes reading over them afraid that he might forget a line or two.

"Ja(1)?" One look into those forest green eyes was all I needed to know he was nervous; and if there was one thing Till Lindemann never got, it was nervous.

"You're going to be amazing, and you're going to win." I said firmly, tired of his self doubt.

"You are too kind." He muttered setting down the paper and walking across the room. I was leaning against the wall a cigarette in one hand and my cell phone in the other. Taking the cigarette from me he took a deep pull and then leaned forwards kissing me gently. It was such a chaste kiss, not Till's usual kind and knowing he needed a little more encouragement I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him in for a deep kiss. He groaned as I bit his bottom lip and his hand slid down to my hip. As I enjoyed his skilled tongue sliding past my own I pushed my hips against his. We both moaned at the contact.

"Verführerin(2)." He whispered hotly, his deep voice sent shivers through my body.

"Till." I gasped as his lips found the sweet spot on my neck. I let go of his neck and found his belt buckle. If I hurried I might have time to boost his ego a little before he went on stage. I slipped my hand inside his tight leather pants and gave his member of rough tug.

"Scheiβe(3)." He growled pushing me against the wall. He shoved my black dress up and ripped my lace panties off. Before I could get on my knees he sank to his knees and pushed his nose in between my thighs. It was all I could do not to scream out in pleasure. Till must be very nervous, he was hardly ever this generous in giving pleasure.

"Mein Gott(4), Till!" I said as I wound my hands through his hair. He nipped the sensitive skin and I tugged his hair. He grunted and his grip on my thighs tightened. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall as he continued his slow torture. His tongue moving in and out of me… I was so close. My leg stiffened as I neared my release and Till quickly pulled away. I looked down at him with a frown.

"Why must you torture me so?" I said as he stood. He leaned forward placing his lips near my ear.

"Because you're mine." He had never said words like that before. I looked into his eyes as he pulled away slightly. I couldn't help myself, I kissed him. It was odd to taste myself in his kiss, but at this point I didn't care. I needed to get him satisfied and onstage now.

I wrapped my hand around his erect member and urging his body to respond. He moaned into my mouth. I tugged him again. Till always loved when I was rough with him. "May I get down on my knees now?" I teased, hoping he would say yes. He was always much more cocky after good sex, no pun intended. He grinned and pushed me down.

I went to work as fast as I could. Till had his eyes closed and was talking dirty to me in Deutsch the whole time. I ran my teeth on the underside of his member and he tensed. I could tell he was close so I pulled my mouth away wanting to deny him in the same way he had me. Without hesitation he sunk to the floor and parted my legs as fast as he could. He paused for a moment his green eyes meeting my blue. I could tell he understood what I was trying to do for him, and that he greatly appreciated the gesture. I only hoped it would pay off. If not then at least we got a good shag from it. He thrust into me all the way. I moaned loudly, which was not my usual style. But I knew a vocal performance from me now would result in a better vocal performance from him onstage tonight with Rammstein.

"Oh," I cried out as he thrust deep and hard, just the way I liked it. I placed my hands of his shoulders and tried to keep myself from sliding all over the carpet as he moved. His rhythm was irregular tonight so it was difficult to imitate but it was mind blowing.

"Natalia." He muttered as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Du fϋhlst so gut(5)." I was panting now as he picked up the pace, "Nass und eng(6)." I dug my nails into his skin knowing it would leave marks but neither of us cared. Maybe it would keep the fan girls off of him later.

"Don't stop!" I could feel it now, the sensation collecting deep within me. With each thrust I felt myself losing control.

There was a sharp knock at the door and the handle jiggled. Till didn't flinch but kept up the pace, biting the side of my neck. "Till! Natalia! Come on out, we're on in five minutes!" It was Richard and he didn't sound pleased that Till was keeping them waiting. I tried to hold back my moans until Richard left but Till changed his angle and I suddenly lost all control.

"Coming!" I cried out; my whole body exploding in fireworks. Till lasted a few more thrust before he came and then collapsed on me.

"Ok, we'll be waiting on stage." Richard replied and then I heard him walk away. Till started chuckling deeply as soon as he realized Richard thought I was talking to him. I was out of breath but couldn't help but laugh too. We didn't move for another moment just enjoying the afterglow I suppose. Till then stood up fitting himself back into his pants. I rose slowly enjoying the aching feeling between my thighs. I would be reminded of our little tryst the entire concert.

"Danke(7)," Till murmured pulling me close to him. "That was exactly what I needed."

I grinned, "My pleasure," I teased and kissed his jaw, "After you win this battle tonight and Rammstein becomes famous you can repay me by writing a song about me." I winked at him and opened the door to his dressing room. The crowd was roaring as I heard Richard and Schneider begin the opening for "Du Riechst So Gut(8)" Till grinned as he jogged past me.

I stood on the side of stage and smiled as he began singing. The crowd went wild, screaming for their favorite band. No doubt in my mind they would win the battle of the bands tonight. And along with that they would receive an opportunity to professionally record some of their songs. It was the perfect chance to get recognized for their amazing art. Till began wooing the crowd with his deep baritone voice and of course the 'Till Hammer'. I saw the looks on the judge's faces across the stage as they saw the way the crowd reacted to was nothing in Germany to compare it to. In fact people were calling it the Neue Deutsche Härte(9). It was a fitting name for the genre. The song ended and the crowd screamed even louder than before. The judges quickly came on stage and congratulated the band on being the obvious winners. Till never looked so pleased in his life. I smiled and shook my head. This was truly history in the making and I got to contribute in a very memorable way…

RE06: Thanks to anyone who read this, I appreciate anyone who loves a little Till Lindemann fanfiction ;-) Anyway, review if you have the chance and let me know what you though!

1)Yes

2)Temptress/seductress

3)Shit/crap

4)My god

5)You feel so good

6)Wet and tight

7)Thanks

8)Name of Rammstein's first single- translated 'You smell so good'

9)New German Hardness- the genre was name shortly after the release of Rammstein's first album Herzeleid.


End file.
